


Daddy Shots

by iciclesthecat



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, Smut comes first, Some Fluff, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iciclesthecat/pseuds/iciclesthecat
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots of dads being shipped together. In smut or fluff form.I can take requests!





	1. Glory Hole

Robert x Joseph 

Robert cocked a brow noticing Joseph shift slightly. They sat in Joseph's house drinking coffee while the kids and wife was out. Joseph called Robert over for some reason. But he's only been sitting there rubbing his thumb over his mug. His eyes kept to the rim of his mug. While he seemed to bit his lip. 

"You just gonna sit there and not say anything or tell me why I'm here?" Robert asked. 

Joseph glanced to him before back to his mug. Robert rolled his eyes as Jospeh made a silent prayer shutting his eyes and muttering softly. He then sighed glancing back up to Robert. 

"I called you here because I need some. Release. I heard you know a spot where it's anonymous." 

"Are you talking about the glory hole in the park?" Robert asked. 

"How does it work?" 

Robert snickered, "Look. There's a hole in the wall and someone sticks there dick through it and you suck em off. Or have a good fuck. Whatever you prefer." 

"Please reframe from using vulgar language." 

"Whatever. Are we done? I have things to do." 

Joseph nodded. 

Later that day Joseph headed into the bathroom of the park. He noticed a decent dick sized hole in the wall. He shut the stall door before locking it. He removed his  shirt and sweater. He perked up when there was a small knock on the wall. He turned to the hole as a finger wiggled him closer. Joseph knelt down to it's level before waiting a moment. 

A cock pushed through the hole as Joseph swallowed thickly. He made another silent prayer before kissing the tip. Joseph began to take down this large length. Bobbing his head in a smooth rhythm. Feeling the cock twitch and swell. Joseph rolled his tongue around the length before pulling back to lick away the precum. He sat back a moment before pulling down his slacks and boxer's before rummaging in his pocket for his lube. He poured some of the clear slick liquid on his fingers before pressing into his entrance. He moaned softly before taking down the dick once more. 

Joseph bobbed faster before there was a soft grunt. Where his release sputtered on Joseph's lips and face. He panted softly as the dick pulled back. Joseph pulled out a condom before slipping it through the hole. 

Robert perked up to the condom and sighed. He took it before sliding it onto his cock. He glanced around before putting his cock into the hole once more. He grunted softly pressing into Joseph's ass. He heard Joseph moaning and smirked. Robert thrusted roughly earning a hoarse moan. Smirking he kept up at that hip snapping speed. Pulling out almost fully before thrusting back in well until Joseph came with a loud cry. While tightening around Robert. Who after a few more thrusts came into the rubber. 

Robert pulled out and panted softly before tossing away the rubber into a trash bin. He leaned against the wall next to the door  as Joseph walked out running a hand through his hair. 

"So. How'd it go pal?" Robert purred. 

Joseph snapped to him, "Y-Your the one-" 

"Come on love, let's have next time be face to face."


	2. Live a Little

(Hugo x Robert) 

Hugo pursed his lips looking down to the motorbike. His mind running over the possibilities of what could happen if he got on. They could get into an accident, or he could fall off or- 

"Your not chickening out on me are you?" Robert asked. 

Hugo looked up to Robert's bored expression. He leaned against his handle bars as Hugo stood outside his house. Holding a helmet Robert tossed him. He stepped back slightly. 

"Why don't we take my car. It will be much safer and-" 

"Just get on the bike." Robert groaned. 

"What if we get into an accident! Or I fall off or-" 

"Hugo. I promise. Nothing is gonna happen to you while your with me. Come on and live a little." 

Hugo looked to the helmet before inhaling. He looked up to Robert and got on the bike. Robert smirked as Hugo wrapped his arms around Robert and hid in the crevice of his neck and shoulder. Robert chuckled slightly before revving the engine and putted off. 

"You can't see anything if your gonna hide back there." Robert said. 

"I'm perfectly fine here!" Hugo said. 

Robert sighed, "Alright." 

"Can't you slow down? If we fall at this speed we could have some serious injuries or-" 

"Can't you live a little?" 

Hugo perked up, he watched the world speed by before getting to a a stop light. He swallowed thickly clutching onto Robert. 

"Relax babe. We're almost there." 

Then sputtered off once more. Where they stopped to a small little diner. Hugo was the first to jump off and be glad to make it there in one piece. Robert removed his helmet before going inside. Hugo followed after him inside. Which ended up being a little hole in the wall diner. Hugo already was judging the small place. Noticing the tables and chairs didn't match. And the smell of oil and grease filled the room. A small picture of the staff. And next to it was two blondes, must be the owner and his son. Robert pulled him to a small booth in the back. The server came by dropping off menu's and some water. Robert thanked her as he went through his menu. 

"What is this place?" Hugo asked. 

"I don't know. A little restaurant that serves really good burgers. Not as good as Joseph's but. Close." 

"It smells gross." 

Robert glanced up to him, "Hugo. Have I ever doubted you? I got us here okay. And you looked over my shoulder. You gotta live a bit more." 

Hugo looked down to his menu, "Alright." 

"That a sport." 

Hugo smiled softly opening the menu and looking through until he found a burger of his choosing. Which was a plain cheeseburger. While Robert got the whole caboodle. Hugo watched as Robert's jaw unhinged and practically ate the entire thing. Making him almost lose his appetite. Hugo finally turned away to eat his meal. 

As they finished and paid. Robert and Hugo went on a walk to the beach. Which was was close to the restaurant. Robert and Hugo walked along the beach before Hugo took his hand. Robert turned to him as he smiled softly. They stopped as Hugo kissed him softly before pulling back. 

"I'm living a little."


	3. Fitting Rooms

(Robert x Damien) 

"What the hell is this?" 

Damien buttoned up a beautiful powder shirt on Robert. He smiled softly clapping his hands together as Robert grimaced to his outfit. Damien smiled softly turning him to the mirror. 

"Oh don't you look handsome?" Damien smiled. 

Robert cocked a brow to the puffy shirt and slim pants.

"I look something alright." Robert grumbled. 

"Oh come on love. You look absolutely-" 

"Stupid." 

Damien pursed his lips, "Fine. Why don't you dress me up in one of your outfits. Then we can be even." 

"I like the sound of that." 

Then Robert left leaving Damien to shudder to the idea of. Un-victorian clothes. He cringed to the cotton, or the polyester. 

Then Robert walked in. 

He hung up an outfit for him to wear. Robert turned to him as he motioned him out. He rolled his eyes leaving the changing room and letting Damien change. Robert struggled to cross his arms with the extra fabric hanging off the sleeves. Damien stepped out earning Robert's attention. He grinned to the leather jacket and v neck t shirt. 

"Hubba hubba." Robert purred. 

Damien looked at himself in the mirror turning slightly to see the back. 

"I mean. I like it. But it's not my style." 

Robert purred walking around him, "Then let me take it off for you." 

Damien furrowed turning to him, "Wai-" 

Robert pulled him into a dressing room and pinned him to the wall. Damien's back pressed into Robert's chest. 

"W-What are you doing? I'm-"

"I can't help it. You look absolutely sexy in this." 

He stiffened as a hand groped his butt, "R-Robert. We're in public." 

"Then your gonna have to learn to be quiet then aren't you?"

Damien gasped as Robert's hand slid into the back of his pants. He was unsure when Robert had skillfully popped the button to his pants and unzipped them. He moaned softly as Robert teased his entrance. Damien glanced to Robert as he pulled out a condom from his back pocket. He pursed his lips and glared at him. He knew this was going to happen. 

"Don't give me that look. You want this as much as I do." Robert smirked. 

Damien shuddered a moan as his free hand palmed his growing erection. A small amount of precum staining his silk like boxers. Robert chuckled softly licking over his index and middle finger before pulling down Damien's boxers. 

"Your gonna have to be quiet babe." 

Damien bit his lip as Robert pressed into his puckered entrance. He clutched onto the wall as Robert's fingers flicked and rolled inside of him. Damien gasped softly while Robert ripping open the condom. Slowly sliding down his pants as his cock sprang loose. He rolled the condom on his cock before grabbing Damien's hips and pulled him onto his cock. Damien muffled a moan biting the back of his hand. Robert chuckled slightly pressing all the way in before stopping. Damien trembled clutching onto the wall. Robert shushed him softly before kissing down his neck. 

"You need to quiet down love." 

Damien nodded as Robert thrusted in slowly. Damien did what he could to muffle himself as Robert kept his hands to his hips. Thrusting in quicker and quicker. His hands found his way to Damien's long hair before pulling it back. Damien moaned clutching onto his mouth. Before creaming his pants. Robert followed short behind before they panted softly. 

"Looks like we're gonna have to buy these now." 

Sorry it was kinda bad.


End file.
